Romance Is In The Air
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Based off an RP. When a new girl unexpectedly enters Darwin and Gumball's life, things are turned upside down! Especially the two brothers' feelings for one another. GumWin! Humanized. Says Romance and Drama, but there's some humor too! Also suspense.
1. Chapter 1

Romance Is In The Air

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever AWOG fanfic! It's actually based on a *dead* Phineas and Ferb Phin/Ferb RP. At some point the story will be my own, and you know, NOT ripped from the RP.**

**Anyway, Tara and Bria are my OCs. As well as Randal and Tara's deceased sister, but they won't come in 'til later.**

**And there WAS supposed to be a side-plot with a separate pairing, but I'm gonna leave THAT out. :)**

**Everyone is completely, 100% HUMAN. No cat ears, no bunny tails, no gills. That would make it too hard for my OCs to fit in.**

**Ahem. Also, due to the fact that this was originally an RP, the characters' POVs will be small, usually... ANYWAY. Without further ado, I give to you, a GumWin fic!**

**Do not own AWOG.**

_Gumball's POV_

I walked into the house, tossing my backpack on the couch. Today was the last day of school, which meant summer was HERE!

I went upstairs to my and Darwin's room, waiting for him to come home. Banana Joe had caught him as soon as we left the classroom, and Darwin let me go ahead home. Thank god, that guy was ANNOYING.

_Tara's POV_

I took a deep breath as I approached Darwin and Gumball's room. Miss Nicole Watterson had let me in the house, before leaving to go run some errands. Nice woman. I paused on the stairs as I wondered how she would react to finding out her two sons were not only soul mates, but had a hidden love for each other as well. I remembered countless other times when even the best true love psychics couldn't stop people from sending their incestrial children to military school, and sometimes even murdering them. I shuddered.

I would have been more confident, but this was my first incestuous case. (Never mind that they're not blood related, nobody EVER gives a damn about that) I was a nervous wreck! On top of that, it was my first homosexual case. I had taken others, but people had pressured me into dropping them, saying I wasn't ready or some other bullcrap. But the True Love HQ said if I dropped one more case, I would be stripped of my powers and would become mortal. So I took the first homosexual case I could, ignoring those who said I couldn't do it.

I should have read the freaking file first.

By now I was standing at their bedroom door. I sighed, figuring it was now or never. I knocked.

_Gumball's POV_

I looked up from my laptop when I heard a knock, wondering who it was. Darwin and my parents would've just walked in and Anais would never want to come in. I put my game on pause, before standing up and walking over to open the door. When I did, I was face to face with a girl I'd never met before who looked quite nervous.

"Can I help you... Or do I know you, or... Hi!" I greeted uncertainly.

_Tara's POV_

I could tell Gumball was as nervous as I was. I mean, seeing a strange girl wearing a business suit, even though she's only 13, at your bedroom door, acting fidgety... I think that would make anyone nervous.

"Hi. It's more like I can help YOU, we haven't met, and hi again. I am Tara Shea. My last name is none of your business. I am a true love psychic"

_Gumball's POV_

Tara Shea... Pretty name! It's all fluffy and nice- Wait a second!

"D-did you just say true love psychic?!"

_Tara's POV_

I rolled my eyes, giggling a little.

"Yes, I did. Now, could you pay attention?" I asked sarcastically, out of habit. I tend to be rude when I'm pressured.

_Gumball's POV_

"Alright, I'm paying attention... What is it you can 'help' me with?"

This girl is starting to freak me out a bit...

_Darwin's POV_

I walked into the house and put my stuff on the couch next to Gumball's. I was quite relieved that I had managed to escaped Banana Joe, though he'd tried desperately to catch me on my way home.

On my way up the stairs, I swear I hear the voice of a girl coming from near our room.

_Tara's POV_

I spun around when I heard footsteps, and saw Darwin.

"Hi! I'm Tara Shea, my last name's none of your business, and as I was just telling Gumball, I am a true love psychic" I then turned back to Gumball before he can reply.

_Darwin's POV_

"Hello?" I said after she'd already turned around. I shook my head, wondering what this strange girl was planning to talk with him about... I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

_Tara's POV_

"Gumball, considering my occupation I think it's pretty damn OBVIOUS what I can help you with. But I can't really say with Darwin here, so how about we go into your room and chat there?" I said sweetly, smiling at the blue-haired teen.

_Gumball's POV_

"Um... Sure, okay" I said nervously. I let her into the room and gave an apologetic glance to Darwin, before shutting the door in his face. I slowly went to sit on my bed, never taking my eyes off this chick.

_Tara's POV_

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of Gumball.

"Gumball, I won't mince words with you... I know you and Darwin are different species, and you're brothers, and both male..." Suddenly, I broke down and cried.

"How th-the Hell am I-I su-supp-posed to d-do this?! I mean, incestrial AND homosexual!? I can barely do one, let alone BOTH! W-why didn't I LOOK at th-the freaking FILE?!" I shouted through my sobs. I sat next to Gumball, my head in my hands.

_Gumball's POV_

I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder... Wait a minute! Gay, incest...

"Are you saying my soul mate... Is Darwin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay I just now saw that Tara said 'you're different species' in the last chapter. And because I'm too lazy to change it I'm just gonna say that somehow a normal human can exist in a realm of half-cat humans and half-fish humans and... Well you get it.**

**I don't own AWOG. *cries***

_Tara's POV_

I wiped my nose and eyes on my sleeve, letting out one last hiccuping sob before answering his question.

"Yes... You and Darwin... Are soul mates. I know it's hard to hear, and accept, especially because you're in denial... But it's the truth" I looked at him nervously, waiting for a reply. _Any _reply... But hopefully a good one, which I highly doubted.

_Gumball's POV_

How did she know I'm in deni- WAIT! I can't be in denial because there's nothing to be in denial about!

"You've got it all wrong! I don't like him, and he certainly does NOT like me! Maybe you found the wrong pair of siblings with a half-cat and a half-fish?" I tried. That had to be it!...

Wait, so does Darwin like me?

_Tara's POV_

I felt like I could scream, but I held it back. Instead I snapped my fingers, making a clipboard appear out of thin air.

"Read" I hissed, shoving it at him to let him know that I was not giving him any type of choice in the matter.

_Gumball's POV_

I blinked, but looked down at the pages anyway. There were a lot of big words I couldn't understand, but I got the picture when I saw my Darwin's names and photos on all five pages, at least ten times.

"Well... Why are you telling me? Shouldn't I figure it out on my own?"

_Tara's POV_

"Actually, no. You're what, 16 now? You've been in denial since you were... I believe 12. The True Love HQ has a limit on how long they'll wait before making the case files. And I can't do my job without telling you your problem, first" I explained calmly. I silently worried that if we didn't wrap this up soon, Darwin might get curious and walk in.

_Gumball's POV_

This... It can't be true, it just can't!

"Well, if we're soul mates, why wouldn't you tell Darwin, too?"

_Tara's POV_

I sighed, Gumball was just stalling, and I knew it.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I was expecting both of you. But when I saw only you were home that made things simpler. If I got you in the same room, it would only make things more difficult. I mean, you're in denial. But Ferb at least can admit it to himself" I held back a smirk when I saw his eyes bulge.

_Gumball's POV_

"Excuse me?! Did you just say that Darwin likes me?!"

Oh my freaking god! I can't- NO! Shut up brain! It's not true and will never be true!

_Tara's POV_

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. But if you don't believe me, I guess you should go ask him yourself" I stated, crossing my arms. I figured he'd only freak out even more, but sometimes my mouth moves without permission from my brain.

_Gumball's POV_

"No... No, he would kill me for even asking that. And why WOULD I ask him?! I don't like him..." I had to get out of this!

"Now, if you'll excuse me I promised Penny I'd drive her home from the mall about this time, so I have to go. But maybe you can sort things out with my BROTHER, Darwin" my eyes narrowed at her threateningly before storming out the door, past Darwin who was sitting on the floor.

_Tara's POV_

I teared up as Gumball left. They were my favorite mortals, and I'd hate to see one, or both of them die from a broken heart...

"Darwin? Come in here, please. I'd like to talk to you"

_Darwin's POV_

I watched Gumball leave with an angry and somewhat confused look on his face, and slowly stood and walked into the bedroom. I stared at Tara, waiting for her to say something.

_Tara's POV_

"Look, Darwin... You and Gumball are soul mates. But it seems like Gumball's in denial, but... Well, you're not. Can you maybe help me out here?" I wrung my hands nervously, biting my lip.

_Darwin's POV_

I raised my eyebrow at what she'd just said.

"You're totally deranged" I get that she's a true love psychic, but she's crazy if she thinks Gumball loves me back.

He can't feel that way... He can't...

"And even if I did believe what you're saying... What exactly are you trying to do here by telling me?"

_Tara's POV_

I smiled nervously.

"Well... For starters, those of us who get into the business are taught that you can only be happy if you're with the one you truly love. And if you fall for someone, someone who's forbidden, or close to it, then we also know for a fact that there's a high chance that they can feel the same way. You don't just fall for someone, anyone, and keep that feeling for over three years when they aren't your soul mate... Especially if they're forbidden"

_Darwin's POV_

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept that. He's forbidden from me for a reason. What that reason is, I don't know. But whatever it is... I think you should leave"

It hurt me so much to say those words... To flat out say that I'm rejecting the possibility of Gumball feeling the same. But I know that if he did feel the same, even slightly, it could ruin our whole lives. Our parents would disown us. Our friends would hate us. And I can't let Gumball get hurt by those he loves because I'm so selfish that I want him to love me back.

"He doesn't feel that way. If he does, and he's in denial, then he should stay there... It would be easier for both of us"

_Tara's POV_

I had to frown at that.

"Darwin. If you think you're being selfless by doing this... It's the exact opposite. If Gumball loves you back, but doesn't know it, he'll keep chasing Penny" I saw him wince at that.

"And then, when he realizes she's not the one, he's going to spend his life wondering who IS the one. Eventually he'll just die of a broken heart" I crossed my arms.

_Darwin's POV_

I frowned. This was true, but...

"How do I know I'm the one? How do you know? Just because I love him doesn't mean we're a perfect match"

_Tara's POV_

"You know because you care for him. Because you'd be the only person who would stay by his side, no matter what. You would be his perfect match because you agree on so much, yet you're different enough to where the relationship isn't boring. And most of all, you love him. I'd say that's all you need to make your move"

A tear escaped my eye. I was so scared that he wouldn't confess, that he would force me to drop the case and then... No. Gotta stay positive.

_Darwin's POV_

"...I just need to think" I finally answered, brushing away her tear.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE MALL...**

_Gumball's POV_

I drove to the mall, my thoughts on what Tara had told me screwing with my head more than I'd like. I finally reached the destination and spotted Penny sitting on a bench with a few shopping bags at her side. I quickly walked over to sit next to her and possibly hold a conversation.

"Hey, Penny"

"Hi Gumball!" she replied, grinning. We sat in an awkward silence for a bit, and my mind was soon clouded with thoughts of what that girl had said.

"Have you heard of a true love psychic?" I asked, unsure of how else to approach the topic. She stared at me like I'd grown two heads in front of her.

"Of course! Who hasn't? Why do you ask?"

"Well... My cousin was visited by one, and she told him that his true love is his bro- Umm, close friend. And it makes me wonder... Who am I supposed to be with?"

She seemed to take her sweet time replying, and I grew more and more nervous as time passed.

"Have you thought that it could be me?" I swallowed thickly. Yes, I have. When I was younger and it was 'right' but now I... I don't even know. My head's so confused...

But... I sighed. I'm sorry Tara... And Darwin, if Tara's right... But I can't do it.

"Penny... I think I'm gonna cut to the chase. Would you like to go to that Summer's Dance in the park?"

"YES!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I smiled, knowing I'd just made her very happy...

Even though I also knew that I could have just made a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**...Did I seriously write 'Ferb' instead of Darwin at one point in the last chapter?! Gah! I guess I need to write from memory instead of writing from the actual forum.**

_Gumball's POV_

I've been standing outside the bedroom door for five minutes now. Ugh, what's wrong with me?! Just go in!

Finally listening to my brain, I turned the doorknob and went inside to find Darwin alone. No Tara anywhere... Good.

"Hey dude! Ready to watch some horror movies?" I said, grinning.

_Darwin's POV_

We headed downstairs to the living room, where our stack of top movie picks awaited. Despite what Tara had been talking to me about, I don't feel awkward at all around Gumball. If anything I just want things to go back to normal.

"You go ahead and pick a movie, I'll go make some popcorn"

_Tara's POV_

I sat in my hotel room, using top secret surveillance cameras to keep watch on my charges.

"Should you really be spying on them?" my assistant, Bria asked from her bed. I glanced over at her.

"Of course. If I don't watch them, who knows what could happen!" I responded. I turned back to the screen in time to see Gumball pop in a DVD, and Darwin walk in with popcorn... In one, big bowl. I smirked as an image of their fingers touching overcame my mind.

_Gumball's POV_

We watched the movie in silence for a while, the popcorn crunching and screams of the movie's victims being the only sounds. But soon, I felt the strange urge to get closer to Darwin. So I moved the popcorn from between us and put it on the ground, then laid my head on Darwin's lap.

Gosh, he was so warm and cuddly. I could stay here all- NO! Shut up Gumball, you're with Penny!... Crap, I never told him. How to start?

_Darwin's POV_

I ran my hand through Gumball's hair, smiling gently at the fact that he was so close to me. I loved the moments like this, when no one's around but the two of us.

_Gumball's POV_

"Uh, Darwin? I kinda need to tell you something... It's important... But then again maybe not. Never mind!"

Smooth Gumball, real smooth.

_Darwin's POV_

My breath hitched. A part of me hoped it wasn't about anything Tara had said, but I still knew we'd need to talk eventually.

"What is it? You can tell me anything"

_Gumball's POV_

I sighed, and finally spoke,

"Well Penny and I are going to that Summer's Dance, you know the one that's two Fridays away? Well I was wondering if you could get a date and then we could all go together"

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

_Tara's POV_

My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets. That... That...

"BITCH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Bria winced. She knew full well what I was like with people who got in the way of true love.

I glared menacingly at the TV screen, hoping that there would be some sort of opening where I could think of some sort of plan.

_Darwin's POV_

"...Oh, you're going with Penny?" I tried not to sound too upset.

"Okay, well... Yeah, I can try to find a date..."

_Gumball's POV_

"Great!" I said, happy that he wasn't angry or anything.

"So, who do you think you'll ask?"

_Tara's POV_

This was it! I had to act fast! I quickly sent Darwin a text,

'Tell him you thought I was cute! I promise to explain later, but just do it! Tara :)'

_Darwin's POV_

I thought a moment. Rachel, Carrie and Masami all seemed like good choices. I was about to respond, but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text.

At first I was confused. Not only how she got my number, but how did she know what we were talking about? Then again I suppose that I shouldn't be too shocked with the random house visit, not to mention she's a psychic.

Then, I wonder. Should I lie to Gumball? I know Tara probably wants to make him jealous, and I'd absolutely hate that. But something tells me she won't be dropping this matter. So I lie, sliding my phone into my pocket as I speak.

"I thought Tara was cute, I may ask her to go"

**How will Gumball react? What is Tara's plan? How will Tara act when she first meets Penny? STAY TUNED!**

**Random Guy: HEY! This isn't a TV Show! It's a story!**

**OH SHUT UP! *shoots the random guy* Review... And you saw nothing...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own AWOG.**

_Gumball's POV_

Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that he's going to ask Tara to the dance? I lifted myself off his lap so I was eye to eye with him.

"What?! You're asking Tara? But... You can't! We are not properly introduced, so you can't"

Why am I freaking?!

_Darwin's POV_

I can't help but feel offended. He asks Penny to the dance, but then he has to odacity to tell me who I can and can't date? He's frustrating, Tara's prediction was frustrating... Everything today is so annoying!

"I can't? Well, I think I can do what I like. Maybe you should get 'properly introduced' at the dance" I responded, glaring. I'm a little shocked I would say that to him, but I can't take it back.

_Gumball's POV_

What the- He never talks to me like that! I guess he's just upset or something...

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad" I gave him the cutest, saddest face I could.

_Darwin's POV_

I sighed; I could never be angry with him when he has that face.

"Okay, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say it like that" I said, giving him a hug.

_Gumball's POV_

I yawned when we broke the hug, stretching my arms into the air.

"I think we should go to bed" I suggested tiredly. He nodded in agreement, and we headed upstairs to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

_Gumball's POV_

I shifted in my bed. I really, really didn't want to get up... But when I heard someone enter our room, I slowly opened an eye. When I saw who it was, I was wide awake as I shot up.

"AGH! What do you want?!" I shouted to Tara.

_Tara's POV_

"Well, it's nice to see you too" I responded.

_Darwin's POV_

I opened an eye when I heard Gumball scream. I totally woke up when I heard Tara's voice.

"Tara, why are you here at..." I looked at the clock.

"Eight AM?"

_Tara's POV_

"Well I'm giving a speech at the Summer's Dance, and I was wondering if I could count on you guys to be there to hear it" I said simply.

_Darwin's POV_

"Yeah, I mean Gumball's going with Penny, and I was wondering... If you'd like to be my date?"

I'm a little awkward asking her this, especially with Gumball in the room. But since she brought up the dance, I figured 'Why not?'

_Tara's POV_

"Sure thing! That sounds like so much fun!" I grinned, knowing my plan was working when I saw Gumball's eye twitch slightly.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon!" I waved, and rushed out the room and out the house without waiting for their reply.

_Gumball's POV_

Something's not right here. First, she tries to get me to date Darwin, then she says yes when Darwin asks her out... It doesn't add up!

Before I can think anymore, mom calls us for breakfast.

_Darwin's POV_

We rushed downstairs to eat, and we began to make plans for the day.

"We should go to the mall and get some tuxedos for the dance" I suggested.

_Gumball's POV_

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I agreed.

"Hey Gumball? Who was that girl who just ran out of the house?" Anais asked.

"That was Tara... Darwin's date to the dance" I scowled.

"Oh..."

**LATER, AT THE MALL...**

_Tara's POV_

I don't really know why I showed up at the mall. I guess to run into Darwin and Gumball, maybe. Regardless, I worked on my speech on a bench near the entrance.

Soon, I saw them walk through the door...

With Penny.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will Tara do to Penny? Stay tuned! *glares at people who threaten to interrupt* And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Do not own AWOG.**

_Gumball's POV_

Just as Darwin and I were about to head to the men's stores, I saw Tara on the bench. Before I could look away and pretend I didn't see her, she got up and walked over. The smile on her face looked forced, and that's when I remembered that Penny was with us...

Crap.

_Tara's POV_

"Hey, guys!" I said, trying to sound sweet. But that's kind of hard when there's a beautiful girl there who's splitting up such a glorious couple.

Wait... Did I call her beautiful?! NO! I meant HIDEOUS!

_Darwin's POV_

"Oh, uh... Hey Tara. This is Penny..." I kind of feel awkward about this. Trust me, until you've been in this position, don't even try and picture how weird this is.

_Gumball's POV_

"Nice to meet you, Tara! You're a friend of Gumball and Darwin's?" Penny asks kindly. I can sort of see Tara grind her teeth, even though Penny's only being nice.

_Tara's POV_

"Yeah, I'm a... friend. We can go with that term" the strange look on her face makes me want to scream.

_Gumball's POV_

"So... Are you here for clothes for the dance, too?" I asked, trying to lift the tension.

I see her give a mild glare to Penny before answering.

"Yeah, I am"

"Well... Why don't you go with Penny and we can all meet up later for lunch"

Did I seriously just say that?!

_Tara's POV_

I smirk, though I manage to make it look like a small smile.

"That would be great! See you guys later!" I wave as they leave in another direction. After I'm sure they're out of earshot, I turn angrily to Penny.

"Listen, _bitch._ I happen to know for a FACT that Gumball and Darwin are _MEANT. TO. BE._ And if you think you're going to get in the way of that, well, you need a fucking wake-up call, because to Gumball... You're nothing more than a cover-up" I smirked, this time without hiding it, when she stared at me in shock. Her eyes were tearing up, which only made me happier... Didn't it?

Gah! Why am I having mixed feelings?!

_Penny's POV_

"Wh-what did you just say?!" I'm kind of pissed off, and heartbroken at the same time. While I know that she's probably lying... I still know that she might not be.

I'm shaking from the confliction of feelings, and the fact that her glare is only getting stronger is not helping.

_Tara's POV_

"Seriously? Even when someone screams the truth at you, you fail to admit it? Wow, that's commitment. But not the good kind... You really need to understand. Gumball is not, and will never be, yours"

At that, I grab her wrists, and fling her into the nearby fountain.

_Penny's POV_

Forget heartbroken! I'm just pissed, now!

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" I know that people are staring, but by this time I really don't care.

She leans in, and whispers,

"I believe you are what's wrong with me. You are nothing but a skank, you don't deserve love. I'm not really shocked that you haven't met your soul mate yet... At least, that's what the True Love HQ says. But with the way you're acting, I doubt you'll meet them anytime soon"

And with that last hurtful line, she storms away to the women's dress stores.

**Hehehe... Does anyone know who I'm pairing Penny with? Or do you know who Tara will fall for? (Remember: I have two other OCs that have yet to make an appearance... But that doesn't mean it's one of them!... Or does it?!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN AWOG.**

_Darwin's POV_

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave those girls alone?" I asked uncertainly.

"I mean, they don't seem like very compatible friends" I added quickly.

"It'll be fine, Darwin. I mean, what's Tara gonna do? Spit fire or something?" Gumball laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, too. The thought of that was just too funny.

"Fair enough"

_Gumball's POV_

When we got into the store, the first thing we did was look at ties.

"Our ties should match the girls' dresses" Darwin suggested. I nodded in agreement and whipped out my phone to text Penny,

'What color is your dress going to be?'

_Penny's POV_

As I got out of the fountain, I saw that my purse had fallen out of my grasp when Tara threw me. I checked to see if my phone was okay, when I got a text from Gumball.

I frowned. I couldn't go into any stores looking like this... Luckily I remembered I'd gotten the cutest sundress yesterday.

'Sapphire Blue'

_Tara's POV_

I giggled, twirling in the dressing room as I stared at my reflection. This dress was gorgeous! It was strapless, with a feathery hem. The firey red color would go well with my favorite necklace, too...

Just as I was changing back into my normal clothes, I got a text from Darwin.

'Firey Red' I responded, and left to pay for the dress.

_Darwin's POV_

"I'm going with red, I suppose" I said, grabbing the last red tie.

"And I'm going with sapphire blue... What does that look like?" Gumball asked. I laughed and plucked a random blue tie from the hanger.

"Here, this will do"

_Gumball's POV_

"Right. Now, since the dance is outside, I guess we could go with some regular dress pants and a casual top?" I suggested, taking the tie.

"Yeah, that works" Darwin agreed.

**LATER, IN THE FOOD COURT...**

_Darwin's POV_

As we walked to the food court to meet our... dates... I saw Penny sobbing near the fountain. She looked really wet, too. Gumball and I ran up to her.

"Penny! What's wrong?!" I asked quickly, though I had a hunch... She looked at us, teary eyed.

"Tara... Threw me into the fountain!" she cried, launching herself at Gumball to wrap her arms around him.

_Tara's POV_

After picking out my dress I had decided to head back to the hotel, I was really tired. My phone dinged with a text, just as I reached the room.

'What did you do to Penny?!'

It was from Darwin... Crap, I knew that girl couldn't be trusted! I decided to deal with this later and pretend my phone was off as I hopped into bed. Bria was gone, probably out searching for her own date to the dance.

_Gumball's POV_

Twenty minutes later and Tara hasn't responded to Darwin's text. We decided to help Penny get home, since she'd walked here and we didn't want her to catch a cold.

_Darwin's POV_

By the time we had gotten home, Tara still hadn't said anything. But Gumball and I decided to converse about our new 'friend'.

"She's insane" was the first thing Gumball said when I brought her up.

_Gumball's POV_

"While I completely agree, should we make sure we're on the same page as to why?" Darwin asked.

"Well, for starters... She says we're _soul mates_. But we're brothers!... It's impossible..." the last part was more to myself than Darwin.

"We're not blood related... But, ah... I agree. Impossible" Darwin said, though with a hint of pain...

Wait, what?!

_Tara's POV_

**_Tara's Dream_**

I sat near the bleeding, dying body of my step-sister, sobbing. I couldn't believe what just happened. That guy... Said he loved her... But when she confessed that she loved me... He... Did this...

"T-Tara..." she choked out, coughing up blood afterwards.

"Yes, Alexis?" I said, grabbing her hand. She smiled, her eyes began to glaze over...

"Promise me... You'll never let anything like this... Happen to anyone else" she whispered, and my heart sank.

"I promise" I managed to say through the pain. She nodded, smiling once more, before her eyes closed. My sobs started up again...

_**End Tara's Dream**_

I shot up in shock, breathing heavily, heart pounding.

Was that... Was that memory the reason? The reason I was trying so hard with these two? My tears flowed even more as I remembered the promise I'd made. I held back my sobs as I reached for my phone.

'Can I come over? I need to talk to you... Have Penny there too' I texted Darwin.

***sigh* Poor, poor Tara... Does anyone feel bad for her? Or do you think she went overboard?**


End file.
